


Cold Out

by Jessia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessia/pseuds/Jessia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius accidentally outs Remus to his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2006 SBRL list Christmas Challenge Prompt: "Post Hogwarts, Lily somehow convinces the Potters to host a  
> large Christmas gathering, with the families of all the Marauders and many friends. Amidst the chaos of the event, Sirius finally gets a chance to talk to Remus' parents beyond the brief greetings of their Hogwarts days. For some reason, he feels he made a horrible first impression and that they dislike him (they don't know about R/S relationship-at least, at first). Plenty of humour, a dash of drama, and some private time between R and S. Ratings: G-R"
> 
> Bonus points for spotting the BtVS reference.

Despite days of pleading by Lily and Remus both, it was firewhiskey that finally convinced Sirius to go to the Potters' Christmas Eve party. Mrs. Potter loved any excuse to host a celebration and had jumped into action when Lily suggested they hold a party for all their friends and family. Nearly three years' worth of Hogwarts students, dozens of the elder Potters' friends, and the Marauders' parents were coming. Except, of course, the Blacks. This was not what was causing Sirius' apprehension, however. That still lay ahead.

So, aided by some liquid holiday cheer, Sirius stood on the Potters' doorstep with one arm draped around Remus - who had to admit to indulging just a bit while Sirius built up his "courage." They swayed a little as Remus leaned forward to ring the bell. A flustered-looking James answered and distractedly ushered them inside before disappearing into the crowd muttering about puddings and fairy lights.

The two young men quickly shrugged out of their coats and began to wander from group to group. They kept this up for a while, saying "hello" to people they knew and occasionally pausing to briefly join in a conversation.

Remus could tell that Sirius was still nervous because of his unusually subdued demeanor. "Sirius, relax. You'd normally have caused an explosion or made several middle-aged women fall in love with you by now," he joked.

Before Sirius could come up with a snarky retort, he spotted the source of his worry. Grabbing two glasses of champagne from a passing house elf's tray, he downed them quickly and spun to face Remus with a hint of fear in his eyes. "I can't do this."

"Sirius, they're just my parents. You've met them before," Remus rationalized.

"But they don't like me," he nearly whined. "You saw how they looked at me that time on the platform."

Remus smirked at the memory. "That look probably had something to do with the fact that you and Snape had gotten to hexing each other as the train pulled in, and you stumbled onto the platform, antlers dripping with slime, and shouting obscenities at a bunny wearing Slytherin robes and hopping away in fear for its life."

By this time, the champagne had kicked in with its slightly calming effect, and Sirius chuckled as he remembered the incident. "Shows how much Snivelly knows - I'm not the one who should be sporting antlers..."

Sensing that it was now or never, Remus placed a hand on his companion's shoulder and led him in the direction of the Lupins. "Mum! Dad!" he nearly shouted over the din as he leaned in to hug each of his parents. "You remember Sirius, don't you?"

"How could we forget? The antlers did leave a distinct impression..." mused Mrs. Lupin with a sly grin.

Sirius turned red as Mr. Lupin added with a wink, "And the details were most impressive - tailoring the Hogwarts robes for the rabbit and all."

Remus spent some time catching up with his mother, while Sirius and Mr. Lupin discussed the finer points of spur-of-the-moment hex modifications. After what seemed like endless pestering about his health after the last full moon and many assurances that Sirius was more than capable of helping him recover, Remus' mother turned her attention to Sirius.

"I'm so glad that Remus has someone who cares so much for his well-being."

Her look of trust, accompanied by a grateful smile, stirred something within Sirius. He suddenly felt a fervent need to assure her that this trust was not misplaced. “I just want to prove to you that I’m good enough for your son.”

Sirius could tell by the look of utter horror on Remus’ face – and the confusion on his parents’ – that he had just fucked up royally.

As comprehension dawned on the Lupins, Remus made a break for it. He was out of sight before Sirius could even react. Turning back to Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, he looked very sheepish. "I - I thought he'd told you. I thought that was why he insisted that I come tonight and get to know you better. I..." his voice trailed off as his eyes fell to the floor.

A strong hand on his shoulder caused him to look up into the green eyes of Mr. Lupin. "We're happy that Remus has found someone that loves and accepts him." He smiled at Sirius as he spoke, "Why don't you go find him?" He looked to Mrs. Lupin, who gave him a large smile and a slight nod.

Sirius flashed them a quick grin and disappeared into the crowd in search of Remus. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, Sirius realized how thick he was. With a determined stride, he climbed the stairs to the second floor where his bedroom had been.

When he quietly opened the door, Remus was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "I thought I'd find you here."

Remus started at the unexpected voice and looked at Sirius. He heaved a weary sigh before he spoke. "Why do you always have to open your big mouth?" His voice began rising in volume as he continued. "Why can't you just keep some things to yourself? You didn't even want to meet them, and you end up outing me! What the hell, Sirius!?"

Remus had risen from the bed during his tirade and now stood glaring at his boyfriend. Sirius, nearly incapable of backing down, glared right back. "I thought you'd told them! Why else did you drag me to meet them? If you weren't so cowardly about telling them, this wouldn't be a problem!" As soon as the word 'coward' was out of his mouth, he regretted it.

He didn't know whether he was expecting Remus to go silent or haul off and deck him, but neither happened. His eyes held a spark of pain as he continued to yell. "Dammit, Sirius, I just want them to think something about me is normal!" He sank back onto the bed, drained. "I don't want to hurt them anymore..."

Sirius sat beside him on the bed and raised his face with his fingers under Remus' chin. "You haven't hurt them, Remus. They love you and are happy when you're happy." He caressed Remus cheek lightly, "And I love you."

He pressed a quick kiss to Remus' lips and was gratified by the smile that appeared. "I love you, Padfoot - even though you're thick-headed and will probably never learn when to shut up." This earned him a playful swatting, and he scrambled off the bed to escape the onslaught.

Sirius stood, and was about to suggest they go back down to the party, when Remus captured his lips before he could speak. They embraced as their lips parted and their tongues mapped each other, all over again. Sirius moaned and attempted to go for the fly of Remus' trousers, but his boyfriend stopped him. "Later, we've a party to enjoy now."

Sirius relented, and they straightened themselves out before exiting the room. At the top of the stairs Remus gave Sirius a gentle kiss and slipped his hand in Sirius'. They descended hand-in-hand realizing that this was going to be a wonderful Christmas.

~Finis.~


End file.
